RosarioTitan
by BlackJack474
Summary: After being beaten and swallowed by Female Titan, Eren somehow lands in a strange machine for transport. He meets some creepy bus driver, who says to him that he's been sent 1158 years in the future, where Titans ceased to exist. He says to him that he's probably only Titan-shifter to still exist and that his species became legendary. What will happen to Eren, read this story


**Description: After being beaten and swallowed by Female Titan, Eren somehow lands in a strange machine for transport. He meets some creepy bus driver, who says to him that he** **'** **s been sent 1158 years in the future, where Titans ceased to exist. He says to him that he** **'** **s probably only Titan-shifter to still exist and that his species became legendary. Before Eren started panicking, the bus-driver says he** **'** **s driving him to a place where he** **'** **ll fit perfectly until he finds a way to return in the past. The Yokai Academy.**

 **Disclamer: I don** **'** **t own Attack on Titan or Rosario+Vampire**

Rogue Titan threw punch after punch, but Female Titan dodge every one of them. He pulled his fist backwards with an intenion of punching her in her face, but, unfortunately for him, he made an opening which Female Titan used. Hardening her forearm along with her fist, she punched him in his jaw, breaking it. However, her eyes widen as Rogue Titan just slid his face along her forearm, sending a punch in her stomach. As soon he made a contact with her stomach, she was sent 20m in the air before she landed on her butt, leaning on a tree. Her body twiched and her fist started to smoke, but Rogue Titan didn't give her any moment of rest, so he rushed at her, roaring. She barely managed to dodge his knee. Exhausted, Rogue Titan leaned on the tree he hit, his jaw and fist smoking. He was panting. Then, he turned to face Female Titan. He raised his hand, ready to attack again, but then his eyes widen.

„ _T-that stance! I-it_ _'_ _s not possible!"_ he thought as he eyed Female Titan's stance.

„Ann-" but before he could finish, his head and hand were cleaved off in one precise move. He fell limp on his knees. Female Titan walked to his limp body and grabbed his shoulders. She opened her mouth and tore skin on his neck's nape, revealing Eren. She leaned foward and with few bites, she tore Eren from Rogue Titan's neck. Surprisingly, Eren saw a light in Female's throat except darkness. He could feel it enveloping him after Female Titan swallowed him.

„Ouch!" Eren yelped as he fell on something hard. First thing he felt was vibration from metal floor he fell on. Standig up, he inspected his surroundings. He was in some sort of vehicle meant for transport of many people. Eren rubbed his forehead. How did he get here? Last time he checked, Titan's stomach didn't look like a vehicle.

„Welcome on the bus for Yokai Academy, kid." he heard creepy voice in the front part of the vehicle. He unsurely walked to the source of the voice. He saw a creepy guy dressed in some blue uniform with a cap and a small moustache.

„Where am i? What kind of vehicle is this? And who are you?" he asked.

„You are in Japan, this is a bus and i'm its driver." the man answered smartassly while smirking.

„Where's Japan? I've never heard of that place before." he said confusingly. The man smirk grew.

„It's not where to you, kid. It's when." he answered. Eren narrowed his eyes. Not only he got another smartass answer, this man keeps calling him a kid. While he could simply turn into the Titan and squish that asshole, he knew that he might be the only one who can explain his currently situation. Being eaten by the Titan finishing on this... _bus_... Yup, the wierdest thing to ever happen to him. So he decieded to bite his tongue.

„What do you mean by: „It's when."?" he asked.

„Kid, i don't know how, but you got 1158 years in the future." Eren froze, trying to process what he has just heard. Over 1000 years in the future. That means... that means... all his friends... are dead.

„Pull yourself together, kid. You cannot change what happened. How 'bout i tell you everything you should know about this time line and in return, be silent and listen. I hate repeating things twice." he said to Eren who began to shake. He couldn't do anything else, but nod, slowly stopping shaking.

„This is year 2008th. In this year, Titans and Titan-shifters are extinct. Now, you're probably wondering how i know 'bout Titans. Well, they are pretty infamous in a monster world. A legend actually. Now, a monster world is a place full of monsters: Vampires, werewolves, swamp monsters etc. You'll find out soon who is who. I'm sure you're now wondering what happened to Titan's and Titan-shifters. Well, the answer is you, kid. Whatever happened to you back then, it activated the Coordinate; your ability to control all Titans. It basically sent a huge wave of energy and killed all Titians on the world where they were standing. Since Titans disappeared, there was no need anymore for making more Titan-shifters, so they all slowly died out. Well, except you. Now, please, don't panic. I hate when they shout around my bus." bus driver finished. Eren was by now in complete shock, again trying to process everything that this man said. At first, he thought he was simply lying, but looking at a nerby window, he saw open fields, not a single Titan, Survey Corp or a wall in sight. This man was indeed speaking the truth. But there was a thing the bus driver mentioned. Somethig called the Coordinate, ability to control Titans. Since when did he have this ability. Probably since he became a Titan-shifter and it was unknown to him even when he became that. He knew answers were hiding in his father's basement, but it looks like he'll never know that now.

"What happens now?" he asked the bus driver almost mechanicaly. He wondered will he just leave him on a street and proceed to go wherever he has to go. But the bus driver did something totally opposite.

"Well, kid, since i'm in a good mood, i'm gonna drop you off at Yokai Academy. It's a school for monsters, so you're gonna fit perfectly until you find a way to return to the past. Go to the back of my bus. There you will find a spare school uniform. Dress up and return here. I have more things to explain to you." he finished and Eren obeyed. Not like he had a choice.

After he dressed up, he returned to the bus driver.

"Now I have to explain how modern day technology works, so you wouldn't be clueless." he said. Eren finally decieded to speak up.

"I have only one question. Why are you helping me, why didn't you just stop the bus and throw me out?" he asked. Truly, this really bothered him. Why would the man who knows almost nothing about him explain everything, give him a ride to some academy and even give him his spare uniform. The bus driver grinned and darkly chuckled.

"Why? I'm just curious how is everything gonna play out. Like I've told you few minutes ago, Titan-shifters are extinct, so it would be a quite surprise for everyone to find out that there's one stll living." the bus driver laughed and Eren let out a sight. He could just pray that he would quickly find a way home.


End file.
